The present invention relates to a snare drum stand, and more particularly relates to improvements in operability of a snare drum stand used for holding a drum overhead.
A snare drum stand is generally made up of an upright center post, radial arms mounted atop the center post via a ball clamper and 3 legs connected to the lower end of the center post in a tripod arrangement.
Conventionally, three radial arms used for holding the drum overhead are arranged atop the ball clamper with 120 degrees center angle intervals.
The drum is provided along its annular brim with 8 or 10 sets of lugs for adjustment of tension on a drum head. When the radial arms are arranged with 120 degrees center angle intervals, at least one of the arms are inevitably positioned quite close to one of the lugs on the annular brim of the drum.
Such close positioning of the radial arm to the lug disenables easy mounting of the drum onto the radial arms. In addition, even after the drum is mounted onto the radial arms, presence of the radial arm near the lug seriously hampers smooth operation of the lug for tension adjustment. In other words, the conventional arrangement of the radial arms with respect to the center post seriously lower operability of the snare drum for which the snare drum stand is used.